


My Story. My Everything.

by Harris_and_the_lions (orphan_account)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Harris_and_the_lions
Summary: Ashlyn Harris comes from a kid's home in London. Her parents and family mostly gone. No one knows what happened and Ashlyn isn't interested. Come along and follow journey and watch her become the best foward, friend, girlfriend, wife, and mother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Ashlyn is British and she's a Foward instead of a keeper. 
> 
> Things you should know:  
> She's 6'3 in this story.
> 
> She's 17 when it starts.
> 
> She's a foward.
> 
> And she has her current look except for the tattoos and she's, of course, younger looking. 
> 
> Player:  
> She's like a Tobin Heath x10 with skills.
> 
> She's a mix of Messi and I'd say a tiny bit of Ronaldo and crystal Dunn.
> 
> Characters:  
> Ali Krieger  
> Alex Morgan  
> Hope Solo  
> (Uswnt 2015 World Cup team basically)  
> And others.
> 
> Setting:  
> England (London)  
> Pretend all teams have a well developed woman's team (lol)  
> Orlando (USA)  
> Others (Will be listed at the beginning)
> 
>  
> 
> Remember English isn't my first language, but I've been working on it!
> 
> Please let me know if you have suggestions and ideas! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcomed! 
> 
> Enjoy!

London. 2016. 

You're turning 18 in six months. It's a long time, but you've been thinking about all kinds of things today. 

It's always been a trait of yours you hated. Anxiety. Can't get rid of it. Sometimes it drives you insane, but there's way more important things to worry about. Six months. Not only is it your birthday, but you you'll be an adult. And you have to leave the wonderful place that is Mary-lane Kid's Home, your home. 

You'll miss it so much, you think. You'll miss the breakfast bell, the young children playing on the swings, the teachers, the old nurse, and of course, the soccer field. 

You where taught everything you know on that soccer field by Sir Finlyn, great gentleman, very nice. You're more than thankful for the old man, because of him, you'll be heading to FC Barcelona Femení Training Camp. Six months.

\-----------——---------------  
"Ashlyn! Can you help me with the clothes? The children need their sleep wear!" Miss Mary yelled out. Miss Mary was a sixty five year old woman. The house, Mary-lane, was named after her mother.

"Of course! Why don't you go rest and I'll make sure everything is taken care of? Go enjoy some tea or watch some television! Maybe a good radio channel?" You asked. She smiled and grabbed your shoulder. "Why don't you join me, my sweet one? I think we need to talk. It's time for you and I to accept the fact that you'll be out of the great house soon." She pulled you by the hand and led you to the old red couch. 

"May I bring you some tea and a blanket? Miss, it's oh so very chilly! Can't have you getting ill!" You asked. The truth is that you don't want to have this conversation, but you know you have to. "Stop it, Ashlyn! You're too kind, my angel! But please, for the sake of time, sit!" She laughed. 

You took a seat next to her and prepared for her to start the conversation. "So Barcelona..."


	2. Barcelona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and COMMENT!

"Barcelona....." Miss Mary said. You looked up and nodded your head. You're exited. Very exited, but you're terrified and thinking about it when it's six months away is making you sick. "Yes Miss. in six moths I'll be going." You said. 

She looks at you and smiles. "You're a magnificent young lady, Ashlyn. Please, do it for you and only you. Make yourself happy. And when you find that special lady, get married. Have children and come back and visit me! I know I won't see you much, but always remember where you came from." She stood up, wiped a tear, and left. "Always." You whisper. 

 

\------------  
4 months later.

"Right! Right! Oh yes! Get the upper!" Sir Finley yelled. Most of your time recently has been spent playing and training. You're becoming an excellent player. 6'0 ft tall, strong, smart, and driven. "GOAL! OH WHAT A ROCKET!" He yelled. You run over to him and give him a quick slap of the hand. 

"God lord! This young one will be the best to step foot on their land! What a magnificent player!" You smile. That's all you want, to be the greatest. "Oh Sir! Thank you! It's all because of you, Sir Finley! You've made me a great person and player. Always very much appreciated. I sure will miss you." You whisper that last part. He looks over, he heard you. 

"You know, you're very good. And I know you'll go far, but I want you to do this for you. Young Ashlyn, please, be happy and successful and get all the gold! And then come back. But only when you accept the truth, it's all you. Yeah, we helped you, but you're so wonderful, oh so great! You do the hard work every day! Not us! So just know.....this is your book. Your story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment! 
> 
> We're heading to Barcelona soon!   
> And a certain team will use the same training facility for a bit!


	3. Three

Barcelona.

 

The trip to Barcelona was everything but enjoyable. You're nerves making you feel like throwing up every ten seconds. When you arrive you're greeted by screaming fans ands signs with your name and 'benvinguda' or 'welcome!' written with sharpie. You're shocked. You didn't know you where well known. 

"Look who it is! Our little super star!" You turn and come face to face with Alex Morgan. Barcelona Woman's most valuable player and foward. "Oh hi ma'am, Ashlyn, Ashlyn Harris." You say with an outstretched and shaking hand. "That's so cute! You're British accent and your....manners! But I'm like three years older than you, call me Alex. Please." You smile. She's cool, you think. "Oh ok, I'm just, you know, a fa- I mean I watch you all the time and you're just really good and I think, I mean, you are like the best...I'm sorry I'll be quiet now, ma'a- I mean Alex." Dammit Ashlyn. "Ok kid, chill. Let's get you to the car and I'll show you around."

\--------------  
5 months later. Barcelona

"You ready?! It's game time!" Alex yelled.  
Five long months later, after getting used to everything, you're in line inside the tunnel getting ready to play. "I'm ready!" You say back. You're dying with excitement. 

It's so loud. You're name and Alex's names are being chanted all over the stadium. All 45,000 of the people present wearing blue or red. 

And just like that, the whistle blows. It's go time.  
You start running after you pass the ball to Alex. You run to the right side and call for the ball. After you receive it, you see Marta on the left above the box. You make eye contact and pass the ball with a nice curve that sends it right to her forehead. Goal. You watch as the ball hits the back of the net. No better feeling. You see Marta and the rest of the team running toward you. "Yeahhhh baby star!" Baby Star. Your nickname. Stupid, but it fits well. At least that's what alex says. "Great goal! Let's go again!" 

And again, whistle blows and you're off! Nothing major happens until the 75th minute. You see alex run pass the defender with a smooth meg and she's all alone. Judging by the way the ball went and how the keeper is positioned, you know she's not going to make that. You run to the center of the box just in time for alex to pass it to you. The keeper recovers though. She kicks it wide and a defender clears, but not well. You see Levi gain the ball back and run to the sideline. You see wide open space by the top of the box and call for the ball. Levi sees you and before you know it, the ball meets your foot and the nice curve helps the ball go in to the opposite upper corner. You did it. "BABY STAR!" "YEAH HARRIS!". You're in shock. You're shaking. You're sorrounded by your teammates and it's too much. Tears. Man you're so happy. The huddle clears, but alex remains with you. She grabs your head with two hands and whispers, "this is all you. You're up next, Ash. You and I...we're taking over." And just like that....Your journey to stardom begins. One goal and one moment between you and your teammate photographed by millions. Posted everywhere including news papers. 

 

"HARRIS AND MORGAN, THE UP AND COMING DUO, ARE WHATS NEXT." All over news papers. 

"Did you guys see this? Baby Horse is taking over with the little up and coming star." Ali Krieger says.

 

COMMENT PLEASE.


	4. Ali.

"Hey." Alex greeted. You're in your hotel relaxing after training. "What's good, lex." You reply. "It looks like you'll be playing alone up top on Tuesday." She said. It was currently Sunday. "Wait are you injured?!" You ask. She laughs. "Oh no! I just have NT duty. We have the World Cup coming up in about a year so it's busy." She explains. She grabs an apple and jumps on your bed. "Oh. Yeah I guess I will. That's cool....World Cup. Wow. Are you nervous?" She smiles at you. "Not really. At least not yet. Ya know....I might be playing you in the World Cup. I'm sure you'll get called up by England." She says like it's nothing. "Maybe. Hey you do know I'm half American, right? My mom is from Florida. My dad in from London." You explain. She looks at you with wide eyes. "Wait for real?! Why didn't you say anything. ASHY! Oh my god I have to tell coach. Dude I'm getting you on that roster. Be ready!" She says.

She gets up soon after and starts typing away on her phone. Who knows with this girl. "Well...Good Night, lex." You say and turn off the lights before rolling over and falling asleep.

\-------------  
Alex P.O.V

"ALEXXXX." Megan yelled. "Hey pin, where's coach?" You ask in a hurry. "Oh um she's over there, so when am I going to meet your cute foward frie-." You put your hand up. "She's 17." You say before walking away. "Dang.." Megan says. 

"Coach!" You yell. "Morgan?! Hello! Welcome to camp. I'm so glad you could make I-." "Yeah me too. So have you heard of Ashlyn Harris?" "Of course I have she's a magnificent fowar-." "Yeah well she's American too and you HAVE to call her up because if you don't we won't be anything and this team needs her and so do I and she's going to become a star and I miss my privacy and she's baby star and oh my god you can take all the pictures you want of her and she can be everyone's favorite because privacy and peace are just so, sooo great and she'-." Before you can finish she puts her finger on your lips. "I'll check her out. Now go get your room key. You're with Krieger!" You stare at her. "GO!" - "Oh yeah! Umm KRIEGS GUESS WHAT?!" You yell and leave for your key.


	5. USA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know these are very short, but the longer ones are coming. I'm trying to move the story a little bit faster because I know most of you want some krashlyn action quick. 
> 
> I thought posting a short one was better than nothing. I guarantee one more chapter before Sunday!

Los Angeles, California  
\------  
"I've never been here before. What do you do around here?" Ashlyn asked. Just like Alex wanted, Ashlyn was invited to the USWNT comp in LA. "Well....you play soccer. You're pretty good at it you know." Alex jokes. "Well yeah, but what are cool spots to visit or fun things to do? Aren't you from here?" Ashlyn asked. "There's a lot of things. There's a lot of beautiful beaches! You're a great surfer! Right?" She laughs. "I guess. Anyway, are you going to introduce me or.....?" Ashlyn asked jokingly. "Oh yeah! Here follow me!" Alex grabbed Ashlyn's hand and led her to the hotel pool where most of the gals where hanging out.

 

"Gals!!! Attention please! Queen Alex has arrived!" Alex announced. "You wish." Tobin whispered. "Um Toby be quiet please. Ok so I'm sure you've noticed the 6'3'' giant next me and you're probably wondering who she is because she's getting your panties wet. Well...ladies and gen-, I mean ladies and pinoe please welcome the newest member of the USWNT, Ashlyn Fucking Harris!" Alex announced excitedly. Alex pushed ash foward. "Um good evening, ladies. It's an honor to meet you." She charmed.

 

A few players walked over and said hi and talked with the young foward. But the last one had an interesting greeting for her. "Ugh I already LOVE her! Look at her! And the short hair...mm mmm. Girl you and I are gonna be best frieds. Ok? Oh and alex, go fuck yourself." Pinoe said sassily. 

 

And so Ashlyn met everyone. She took some time with each player to learn the basics, names, positions, and other things. "Oh I don't think I've met you yet. I'm Ashlyn. You are?" Ashlyn asked the beautiful brunette. "I'm Ali. It's nice to meet you!"


	6. PLEASE COMMENT!

So I've been wanting to write a lot recently but I have a small problem. As someone who also  
enjoys reading fics I always prefer the stories to already have Ash and Ali as a couple or make the build up faster. I've noticed that this preference does affect my writing. I started this fic wanting to really show Ashlyn's early career as a foward but in reality the whole story is supposed to happen after they're together. So, now I want you guys to pick.

Option 1: continue like I am but have less frequent updates and short chapters but in the end have a longer story.

Option 2: skip to them being together and starting form there. More frequent and longer chapters.   
(There will be 'flash backs' so you kind of know what happens) 

 

Please let me know because I really want to write and post today!

Thanks!!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Option 2 (look back to the last chapter if confused) won!

It's been 5 moths since you and Ali started dating and you couldn't be happier. There's still distance between you two but the intense love you have for each other won't let it ruin anything. 

 

"Hey baby!" Ali happily greeted through the phone. FaceTime has become a daily activity since you started dating. "Hey pretty. How's it going?" You asked. In reality you're not feeling super pumped about this call. The whole week you've been fighting the intense and random soreness of your body. "Pretty good. Hey you ok?" Ali asked with concern. Of course she could tell. "I don't know...I've been sore and achy all week for no reason. I don't feel 100%" you explain. "Baby i think maybe you're having growing pains. I have no idea how, but you're still growing! Maybe just take a day off or two? Just to rest and re  
Fuel." Ali suggests. "I think I will...I'll come visit you. For a week. I need this." You say it more to yourself than her. "Well I'm not opposed to that idea at all, but it's up to you! Well I'll let you go, hun. I love you." She smiles. "I love you too. I'll let you know babe. I'll see ya." With a cute wave from her part and smile from yours, you end the call.   
\-----

You talked to the coaches and alex about your break and surprisingly they agreed. "Just make sure you don't eat a bunch of crap and try to have light work outs." Is all you received from your coach. 

 

"Hey!" Your favorite voice greeted. "Hey baby! It looks like I'll be on a plane tomorrow!" You share excitedly. "Really?! Yay! I'll see you tomorrow then! I'm sorry I have to make it short but the gals and I have a meeting. I love you!" She says before quickly hanging up. 

 

\----  
"Ashlyn!" You turn and prepare yourself for a running brunette coming your way. "Hey baby girl" you whisper into her hair. "I missed you." She whispers back, head on your chest. "I know. I did too."

 

You separate only to notice she did not come alone. "You had to bring half on the uswnt with ya?" You tease. "Well we thought we'd take you out to celebrate you and alex making the ship!" She explains. "Sounds good to me." You say. 

 

She steps back further away from you and looks at you. "See! You DID grow!" She laughs and points to the top of your head. "I guess. I have to keep going so I can reach your heels from your top shelf." You tease. "Guess so. No come on! The gals are dying to se you!" She says while grabbing your hand and dragging you towards the excited group of girls.


End file.
